Message of Love
by Savioroftheliar
Summary: After the war Quatre finds that he misses Trowa so he goes to the circus where he resigns. He knows he has to tell him the truth of how he feels, but can't do it. He returns to his hotel to find an urgent message from Duo.


The wind on the L3 colony blow calm and cool as it brushed against the face of the young blonde. It was to the knowledge of the other four Gundam pilots that Quatre had returned with the Maganac Corps to rebuild his colony with Rashid at his side. But something had been tugging at his mind and so he just had to return to that certain colony where his one true love had resigned.

"Just for today," Quatre thought. Just for the day, I'll just be here for the day. Just to get a glimpse of him. And then I'll be satisfied." That's what he thought, but unknown to him his plans will drastically become altered.

He stood at the edge of a small cliff to breathe in the fresh air, he was just about to take his leave, when a familiar voice broke the silence and shook Quatre to his core.

"What are you doing here?" the voice inquired coldly.

"T-Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed turning around to see his brown- haired friend, the pilot off the Gundam Heavyarms, and the reason why Quatre descended to this colony in the first place.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you in the crowd," Trowa answered. The truth was that Quatre came to watch the circus to get a chance to see Trowa once again. He knew Trowa had returned to the circus to work with Catherine Bloom. But lately a feeling of emptiness has plagued his heart, so he felt that he had to catch just one more glimpse of his trusted comrade and friend. He didn't know how to respond. What could he possibly say?

Without a response Trowa decided to take matters in his own hands. "You're acting strange, Quatre," he stated looking at Qautre with a cool stare reflected in his deep green orbs. Trowa's eyes had always had this haunting essence that never failed to chill Qautre to the bone, but even so Quatre was still complied to want to know them. They were the doorway into Trowa's true nature that was shrouded in mystery.

"Y-You think so?" Quatre questioned nervously. "I don't think I'm acting any differently than I normally do," he said turning his body around slightly, being unable to look Trowa in the eye. His confidence was no match for the boy with chestnut colored hair. Trowa's green orbs narrowed in suspicion, his powerful glare was chilling to the point where Qautre could swear he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He clutched his upper arm to try to calm himself and screwed his eyes close. Nothing helped; Trowa stepped closer to his young comrade and gently placed his hand down upon his shoulder. The motion was so scarce that he barely felt the weight but the heat exuding from trowa's body was almost too much to bear. He could feel himself melting away from the inside out he only wanted to scream out and tell trowa the words in which he's kept inside his heart all this time. But they never came. Quatre's face turned a bright red and he was left with the small hope that Trowa wouldn't notice.

"Quatre…," Trowa said quietly, it was almost like a whisper as his breathe brushed against the skin of Quatre's bare neck. He clung to his arm tighter and tighter repeating the same words over and over again in his head "Don't say my name in that tone." just then Trowa parted his lips as if to say something but he was suddenly cut off by the screams of a familiar voice.

Trowa its time to go!" the lovely girl was curled hair, Catherine, cried, calling out to the heavyarms pilot.

Feeling a bit dejected Trowa dropped his hand and whispered quietly, "Sorry Quatre. See you around." And then he left. Alone once again Quatre could feel his heart beginning to crumble, while it was true that he only came to see his former comrade he didn't except to actually speak with him and now that he did he wished he didn't. He wanted to see him, to see his face but he knew that if he spoke with him he wouldn't want to say goodbye or rather he couldn't; not again. Not after he had already said it after the war ended; he previously had to part with his dear friend. To be forced to do it again was a fate that he wouldn't be able to accept. With grief inflowing his heart he fell down slowly till his knees reached the hard rock below and a wet liquid began to silently decant down his pale cheeks. And more over he wasn't even able to tell Trowa what he really needed to say. That fact is what really hurt him the most.

After gathering his courage Quatre rose to his feet and returned to his hotel in which he was staying with his shared with his chaperone, Rashid.

Rashid was waiting for his dear master to return, he sat comfortably in a crimson colored chair reading hardcover book with blue lining, and he seemed quite entranced until his master entered throught the door. "Ah, young master. Welcome back," he remarked cheerfully to see Quatre's safe return. The same couldn't be said form Quatre himself thought. He silently closed the door and with his bangs hiding his eyes he treaded into his room without saying a word to Rashid. Feeling concerned Rashid decided to follow his master but cautiously kept his distance and stood in the doorway.

"Is something wrong, master Quatre?" he inquired with a dim glance.

"No…nothing," Quatre answered with a downcast expression, he didn't turn to look at Rashid. He wished he had something to take his mind off what had just happen between him and Trowa.

"Are you certain Master Quatre? You seem a bit—upset," Rashid stated.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry," Quatre replied without change.

"Did something happen, Master Quatre? With that young pilot," Rashid deduced.

At first Quatre was hesitant to responded, just the sound of Trowa's name was so shocking to him to the point that he couldn't stand it.

"Master Quatre…?" Rashid said in a slow, calm voice.

"Really, I'm fine," Quatre returned, he turned around to cast a smile but it was so filled with rue that it didn't fool Rashid for a minute. Instead it only succeeded in causing Quatre more pain. When you shed fake tears it hurts the people around you, but when you where a fake smile it only hurts yourself, Quatre was no exception.

Knowing his master better than anyone Rashid knew that the young teen wouldn't tell him what's bothering him even if something was truly troubling him; so he decided to take matters in his own hands. He walked over to where his master stood and rested his hands down upon his small shoulders.

"Listen Master Quatre, I am here to assist you in any way that I can, but in order to do that you must first entrust me with your troubles. You must understand that there is no need for you to have to go through hard times all on your own," the elder Arabian man explained kindly with an earnest look in his grave yet wise eyes. Quatre understood what his dear companion was trying to say and cast a look of considerate and warmth and he truly feel a little bad for being so secretive. But he still didn't want to drag Rashid into something that had nothing to do with him.

"Thank you, Rashid. I'm sorry, I guess things just didn't go as I planned," Quatre explained with a downcast stare along with a weak smile.

"It didn't? Did you not see Trowa Barton?" Rashid inquired with a shocked expression. 35

"I did, but he saw me in the crowd and we ended up talking after the show."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sigh* guess not. But it's really ok. I'm just glad I got to see him. That's enough for me," Quatre remarked trying his hardest to keep a smile on his face for Rashid's sake, but he knew if he went on that way much longer he's be the one to brake.

"I understand. Please call me if you need anything at all, Master Quatre," Rashid said formally and with an apologetic countenance he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Alone at last Quatre was finally free to fall apart. Slowly he fell to his knees and hid his face into the white and golden blankets of his bed. He clutched at his heart in immense pain clinging to his memories of his secret crush.

Later that night, Quatre layed in bed swallowed in sleep while a message on his laptop awoke him. in a groggy manner he rubbed at his blue orbs and getting up from the cotton sheets that bound him he went over to his laptop. Opening it it revealed that another former comrade Duo was the one to leave the message.

"Yo, what's up buddy boy?" the message began with Duo's beaming smile overflowing with enthusiasm. "Sorry to bother you like this but we've got a problem. L3 colony is being attacked by a new enemy know as Silver Crest. Due to inescapable circumstances Heero and I won't be able to help. And you know how Wufei doesn't like to get involved, so it looks like it's all up to you! Good luck! I'm counting on you!" Duo's message then ended abruptly with that last line of encouragement. The screen went black and Quatre sat still for awhile, frozen in shock with his blue pupils dilated giving him a true appearance of distress.

"No way…," he said as his voice broke. "Trowa…,"

L3 colony was the colony that he was in fact on at the moment. To think that he only came here for one reason and now he's gotten himself into a whole mess of trouble. But it wasn't his own life that he worried about; he wondered whether or not the boy with braided locks of long brunette hair had sent Trowa the same message. Although the way Duo worded it was a bit strange. But Quatre didn't have time to consider such trivial details; he started for the door but stopped short, realizing that Rashid was still in the room, presumably fast asleep. He didn't want to wait him, nor involve him in any more dangerous situations his only choice was to leave him behind. He turned back and walked over to the window; discreetly he opened it and crawled through the opening, jumping down to the rough ground below. Turning back around to gaze up upon the light that was cast from the window in which he descended to mumble a few words of apology.

"Forgive me, Rashid," he whispered as he turned to leave with a sorrowful countenance.

Later Quatre finally made it back to the circus tent where Trowa took his stay. He was alarmed yet relieved to see that there was no disturbance in the peace. He looked around, suspected to see some sort of danger but atlas there was nothing. Confused, he continued on. Due to the late hour all the staff and performers were all tucked away in their trailers, and all the lights have been switched off, giving the stage a rather nostalgic feel. And then he spotted the young knife thrower and run to her side.

"Catharine, it's good to see you again," he commented in a kind voice.

"Oh, it's you. Quatre, right? I bet you're here to see Trowa, right?" the red head deduced on her own, but also had a confusion rushing through her mind. It was late at night for any sort of visitors, no matter the relation to the person. And plus she could have sworn that it was Quatre she saw talking with Trowa earlier.

"Uh, yeah," Quatre answered with a wavering tone. "Do you think you can tell me where to find him?" he inquired.

"Sure thing. His trailer is the last one on the right. Just go that way," she stated pointed Quatre in the direction where a line of white trailer's resigned.

"Thanks a lot cathrine," Quatre cried as he ran off toward the direction in which he was instructed.

"No problem!" Cathrine called watched Quatre decend with a slight smile upon her face.

Quatre then inched further and further toward the line trailer in line, now his fears have somewhat delined a new concerned had entered his mind. He wants to see him; no he has to see him. Just to see his face, to know that he's ok. What was wrong with him that he had such a pained feeling in his heart; a pain that only Trowa could sooth? Trowa, Trowa. Trowa, his name kept running in his mind over and over again. It roared within is consciousness and Quatre gripped at his heart until he finally reached the steps of the trailer. With a heavy breath he took a moment to take a sharp inhale and knocked on the door. He could see that the lights weren't on but he didn't care. Trowa was probably asleep but again he didn't care. He had only one thing on his mind so he kept knocking until he found an answer. Unknown to him the longer he waited the louder his knocks became. He had no idea to whether or not he was disturbing anyone else, but until the boy he yearned for answered that door he wouldn't stop. Until… finally he did.

There the brunette stood with an expression of irritation and drowsy eyes. He looked at Quatre as he always did, with the same lifeless glare; the same glare that Quatre to break inside.

"Quatre, what do you think you're doing?" he questioned with a yawn.

With a tentative presence, Quatre lost his words. He was completely taken away not only to see his percious friend unharmed but to just see him.

"Quatre."

Once his name was said in the voice that he so adored that was it, Quatre lost his control. Tears fell free from blue orbs as he rushed forward grabbing on of Trowa in effect knocking him to the sleek wooden flooring.

"Q-Quatre what the hell?" Trowa exclaimed with confusion.

"I'm sorry!" Quatre yelled back hiding his face in Trowa's muscular shoulder, holding on tightly his blue turtleneck. "I'm sorry, but just a little longer. Let me do this just a little longer," he mumbled.

"Quatre?" Trowa questioned with a solicitous voice.

"I'm sorry…Trowa. But I had a…fearful awakening. You see I got a message from Duo, he said that this colony was under a attak by a new enemy," Qutre explained. "But I don't understand, there's nobody here," he said as he rised his head from hiding.

"Yeah, I know. Duo sent me a message too. But it was quite different from the one you received. Maybe you're the one who can explain all this to me," Trowa stated rubbing the back of his head.

"What'd you mean?" Quatre inquired with a puppy dog expression.

With a Trowa struggled to get up from the floor walking Quatre over to the couch where he then sat him down, Trowa took his place on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"Duo said that you had something you needed to say to me. So go on and tell me what it is," Trowa said. His voice changed, it wasn't kind and all his concern he had for his friend had all disapated away. All that was left now was fierceness in his powerful green orbs and an everlasting serious tone. Quatre couldn't manage to keep himself composed, not when his beloved was staring at him from so close. He felt his face grow hot and the pain in his heart thicken. He again grabbed at his upper arm to calm himself, but he could sense his body shake with uncertainty, an uncertainty that Trowa saw clearly.

"Jeez," Trowa then moaned. Looking up to see what plagued his friend Quatre was then met with a sudden surprise. Trowa deeply pressed his lips to Quatre's for a soft kiss yet loving kiss. Distract with surprise Quatre quickly broke away from the kiss and screwed his eyes shut unable to even look at the man before him. He felt as though it was nothing more than a joke to him so the pain in Quatre's heart began to swell up as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Trowa what was that for?" he questioned, his voice wavering in and out as he=is eyes went unable to stop trembling.

"For someone as observant as you, you really are absentminded to the things around you," Trowa stated with a bored expression.

"Huh?"

"I'll put it bluntly… I love you," Trowa confessed holding both sides of Quatre's face, peering deeply into his eyes.

"You…love me?" Quatre questioned still shocked from hearing those sweet words. He had to ponder whether or not he was dreaming or if this was really happening.

Trowa take a deep sign and let go of Quatre's face. Getting up from the table he stepped back thinking the timid blonde would want his space due to want he just said and did.

"When Duo told me you had something you needed to say to me I thought for sure you must have noticed my affections toward you. He also told me that he sent you a fake message of urgance just to get you over here. And then I wondered why you didn't just say what you needed to when you were here before. But I guess…you just couldn't say it, could you?" He elaborated expressing his deep thoughts.

"S-Say what?" Quatre questioned nervously, turning his gaze away so not to look Trowa in the eye.

"…that you hate me," Trowa bluntly said.

Those words hit Quatre hard he couldn't believe what he just heard. That was wrong, Trowa had it all wrong! There was no way that Quatre could possibly hate Trowa, even if he wanted to he couldn't. Because secretly he too lov-

"I understand how you feel. It is only natural; we are both guys after all. Now that the war is over you don't have to worry anymore. You won't have to see me ever again. I'll disappear from your life completely, so don't worry."

Trowa said all these things so easily. Did he really love Quatre as he said if he's so willing to just give up just like that? It wasn't right. It pained Quatre to hear Trowa speak like that. I was as if he didn't care about him at all.

"You're wrong…" Quatre whispered under his breath.

"Hmm?" Trowa moaned in question.

"You're wrong! Don't tell me not to worry! If you disappear of course I'll worry! I'll want to see you, to talk to you, to know how you're doing! Don't you dare be so heartless as to just run away like a coward!" Quatre exclaimed. He finally let his heart do the talking he let his emotions take control. He had to tell Trowa the truth, and he had to do it now.

"I'm only doing this for own good," Trowa stated. "If I stay near you I'll want to kiss you, to hold you in my arms, and even…take advantage your body."

From that statement Quatre couldn't help but blush. For a second he could have sworn that he saw Trowa seem a little embarrassed by what he just admitted.

"T-Trowa…," Quatre said slowly transfixed in a state of shock.

"Please leave, Quatre," Trowa then ordered coldly.

"_I have to say it. I have to say it now…or else I might not ever see Trowa again. Come on, say it!"_ Quatre thought to himself, struggling with his inner self. All this time he was never able to say it. Just three little words; but they made all the difference. And yet Trowa was able to say it like it was nothing. Where did his courage come from? Compare to his comrade Quatre just couldn't shake felling so pathetic. So then why did Trowa want someone like him? He was sure that Trowa could have any girl he wanted. However the thought did accrue to him that the only person Trowa ever did find any interest in was him. Besides Heero of course, but everyone respected Heero, everybody loved Heero, but none of them were in love with him. So then why? Why was it him that Trowa loved?

Or perhaps this whole thing was nothing but a big joke, Trowa was only toying with his emotions, knowing how timid Quatre can be. But in truth none of mattered anymore, even if it was all a joke Quatre knew that if he ever wanted to tell Trowa the truth of how he really felt then this was the only chance he would ever get. He staggered slowly off the couch and treaded over to the tall brunette with weakness in his legs, he grasped a tight hold onto his cotton turtleneck and after hyperventilating a bit he finally was able to form the words.

"He, he, he, Trowa… I…love you," he finally said his eyes heavy and trembling in pain. His face hot and red and his breathing wouldn't quit. His whole body shakes with uncertainty with Trowa's eyes glaring down at him.

"Yes, as a close friend and comrade," Trowa remarked in a calm voice.

"No! But I don't want you to leave!" Quatre declared.

"That's enough," Trowa retorted trying to break free Quatre's grip.

"_This isn't right. It can't be. I…have to do something_," Quatre thought to himself in panic.

"Well, I guess this really is for the best. Now you don't— Mmm," Trowa was then suddenly cut off by Quatre's soft cherry lips pressed so sweetly against his.

"Quatre?" Trowa questioned looking down at the sweet blonde before him, tears sparkling in pools of crystal blue.

"Don't say you'll disappear! I really love you! So please—please stay here by my side," Quatre murmured in a weak tone wrapping his arms around Trowa's strong body. Trowa had no choice but to give in. how could he not, Quatre was just so cute, as he quivered in his arms.

"Jeez. You always get want you want, huh?" Trowa remarked with a slight grin.

"Only if it means a lot…," Quatre returned gazing into Trowa's jade orbs.

"Heh, is that so? Well if I'm to stay by your side then I suppose I'm not allowed to let you go," Trowa commented nuzzling up against the bare skin of Quatre's neck.

"Oh, Trowa…," Quatre hummed as he and Trowa fell down slowly toward the floor, caressing each other in loving embrace.

Meanwhile, in an opposite colony Duo sits at his laptop with a cocky smirk on his happy-go-lucky face. Standing in the corner of the room Heero resigns, his eyes closed.

"So how'd you like my little plan," Duo questioned with a slight giggle.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was none of your business," Heero remarked in a callous tone.

"All's fair in love and war Heero. You knew Trowa and Quatre were totally crazy for each other, they just needed a little push," Duo commented.

"Whatever," Heero said cocking his head away.

"Heh, being in love is such a wonderful thing!" Duo exclaimed in joy.

"Idiot," Heero stated, but he couldn't hide the fact that what Duo did was a good thing and smiled in response.


End file.
